Regrets
by Milbuscus
Summary: Rachel makes a mistake, The mistake is with someone both her and Mike know dearly. Will Mike find out?
1. Mistake

Rachel approached Harvey's condo door, she found out where he lived by scavenging files. She just needed to see him, and tell him everything. She felt the thoughts pounding through her head, she was in a relationship with Mike. Something they both wanted for a long time, but she wasn't having as much fun as they used to and wanted to talk it over with Harvey for some advice. Before she could turn away from a moment she was about to regret, Harvey opened the door.

"Rachel. What a surprise, I thought I heard someone out here. Come in." Harvey's voice broke out, tearing her from her thoughts.

"Harvey, I need advice." She said sternly, ripping the band-aid right off and marching inside.

"I don't give out advice, It's not in my knowledge." He replied, sipping his scotch quietly and following.

"It's about Mike..." Rachel eventually added on, trying to persuade him and throwing her bag down.

"What is?" He replied, looking slightly concerned now she'd mentioned Mike's name.

"I need advice about our relationship..." She adjusted her tone back to stern again, before watching Harvey sigh.

"Ah, see. That's where you've come to the wrong man." Harvey said before getting up and handing her a glass of wine.

"Harvey, do you know how complicated this is for me?" Rachel questioned, raising a brow.

"No, I don't. And It's not my place to know of. It's personal, we only talk about work things." He now adjusted his tone to match Rachel's, making her lay off a little but could see she still had something on her mind.

"There's something else on your mind, what is it?" Harvey questioned, pointing for her to sit down.

"I don't know if I can tell you..." She started, and sighed before sitting down across from him.

"Fair enough." Harvey sighed and lent back in his chair. He wasn't in the mood for 'begging' or 'bribing'.

"I mean- I can't tell you. It's because it's about you." Rachel spoke whilst looking down in shame.

Harvey was suddenly intrigued, as he lifted his head and smirked.

"Oh, my favorite topic." He chuckled before taking the last sip of his scotch and placing himself next to Rachel.

"What is it Rachel? It's clearly bothering you, and if you want it just between us then so be it." Harvey offered kindly, making a smile creepy among Rachel's face.

* * *

"H-Harvey, I can't w- I can't... It's just frustrating, because I know it will change everything." She spoke, before placing her face in her hands getting frustrated from her inability to tell Harvey.

"Rachel take all the time you need, there's no need to force this information out on anyone." He replied, dipping his head a little so it was level with Rachel's.

Rachel sat in silence whilst Harvey sat quietly, he stood by his words he would let her think it through and eventually tell him when she's ready, he decided to do some of his own thinking, and repeat the conversation they had and then he had a hunch.

"Do you...Love someone else?" Harvey questioned coldly making Rachel gaze at him with slight confusion.

"-It's just by the way you explained everything, It seems like you're talking about someone else other than Mike and you're confused about it." Harvey finished, letting her sit in silence again.

"I-I love you Harvey." She struggled to say to him, she was still unsure of what she just said but she finally realized she admitted it. There's no going back now.

Harvey sat in silence, his eyes widened dangerously as he was in shock from what Rachel had just said. What the hell is happening, is he dreaming or something? He thought. He's never thought of Rachel that way, in fact he never would because she's with Mike. Sure they can have their argumentative moments, but he'd never betray Mike's friendship and get with Rachel. He's never checked out Rachel like that, his heart was set on Donna. He appreciated Rachel helping him when Donna was gone, and the fact she'd always ask for a day off for school and he'd give her a hard time but she'd always still help him. The fact she was the one who persuaded Mike to give Harvey his fathers tapes.

Rachel brushed her hand over his lap and placed it gently upon it trying not to scare him off, she knew it'd take him time to process it but she needed to know the answer sooner or later.

"Rachel we can't do this." Harvey replied sternly, getting up and moving away from Rachel.

"Harvey, at least let me kiss you...Just to see if it'll be as great as I keep thinking it will?" Rachel questioned, following his movement.

"Rachel. No. I saw Mike's face when he found out about you and Logan, and he came to me. Because he trusted me with that information, if I do this to him then there's no way in hell he'll forgive me, or you. Listen, I love women okay. I have a strict policy for sleeping with married women, I will never do it. Sure, I've slept with a lot of women but WE can't do this." Harvey gestured his finger between them, trying to keep his distance.

Rachel stepped closer, she just wanted to see if it was as great as she wished. She knew it'd hurt Mike but she needed to know. Out of all people, she fell in love with Harvey Specter.

"I'm not married Harvey..." She added on, trying to make him change his mind.

"That doesn't change the fact that your boyfriend is my protégé." He spoke, raising his voice.

Rachel grabbed him quickly and pressed her lips on his, she tilted her head back in a swift motion the receive the full pleasure from the kiss as she kissed Harvey softly and pulled away within moments. Harvey hands were placed on Rachel's hips as he really wanted to pull away but instead tried to push her away which wasn't working but she eventually pulled away from the kiss.

"Rachel!" He yelled, removing his hands from her hips.

"Harvey that was..." Rachel spoke, she was out of breath from the kiss she had just experienced with Harvey.

Harvey turned his head over his shoulder, Rachel had her head down and was looking at the floor. He could see her eyes swelling up from the glistening tears rolling down her cheeks, He approached her and embraced her into a comforting hug. He knew what he'd done was very wrong, but he can't stand people crying, he's never tried hugging someone before, not even Donna in-case it went wrong. So instead, he tried it out on Rachel and embraced her into a warm deep hug.


	2. Lies

The tears fell down Rachel's face quickly, soaking Harvey's shirt that he was wearing making dark patches appear upon it.

"Rachel, let me take you home to Mike. He's going to be worried about you." Harvey offered, lifting his head slightly from the hug.

"Can't I just stay here? Just for tonight, I'll tell him i'm at my families house or something?" Rachel protested, she didn't feel like going home tonight. She was in too much guilt.

Harvey sighed for a moment, and pulled from the hug and wiped Rachel's tears by smudging her make up a slight.

"Fine." He sighed, before grabbing a pillow from his bedroom and an extra cover.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed." He spoke before placing them down and handing her the phone to call Mike.

"Thank you Harvey." She smiled, and took the phone from Harvey's hand dialing Mike's number.

 _"Mike, I'm at my parent's house. Don't worry about me, I'll probably be home tomorrow."  
"Okay Rachel, thanks for telling me. Are you sure you're okay? It sounds like you've been crying."  
"I'm fine, Mike."  
"Okay, I love you Rachel."  
"I-I...Goodnight Mike."_

Rachel hung up the phone, she still felt guilty and just made it ten times worse not being able to tell her boyfriend she loves him. She sat down on the couch next to Harvey who was now pouring himself another glass of his $3000 scotch and handing her a glass.

"I'm...Sorry Harvey." She spoke, wiping the rest of her tears away with her sleeve.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes." Harvey reassured her, before smiling a little and sipping some scotch.

From then on it was silent, Rachel still wanted to be with Harvey but she knew Harvey didn't feel that way from the way he acted. Plus, she's got Mike. At least she's got someone, she promised herself to stop thinking that way about Harvey, but she just couldn't help herself. He was so against it, she thought of the ways she could win him over, but she's never seen a man so complex like Harvey.

"Am I really...that gross?" Rachel questioned, letting her head sink into her chest with sadness.

"What? No! Rachel...I just don't like you in that way. We're working together, and you're with Mike. We've been over this, we kissed once. And that's it. You can tell Mike, in fact you should tell Mike. That's the only way you'll be able to get over this guilt." Harvey protested, he felt guilty the second the kiss happened. He was worrying about loosing Mike.

"Okay, I will. But tomorrow?" Rachel pleaded, but was lying.

Harvey nodded, he was happy she was going to tell Mike. It's better if he found out from Rachel and not start suspecting and being suspicious. Plus, if Harvey told him then it could be even worse.

* * *

Rachel and Harvey had a few drinks, they were laughing and joking about things and discussing work. They were both a bit tipsy and unsure of what they were saying, but they didn't realize tomorrow was Friday and they both have work.

Rachel slowly dragged herself to Harvey's bedroom before flopping onto his bed and Harvey following her to make sure she doesn't fall over.

"Rachel you can't sleep like that." Harvey announced before laughing at her laying like a star-fish on his bed.

She just moaned and turned on her side, she didn't have the effort to get changed plus nothing to change into.

"Ok then." He spoke, before closing the curtains and switching the light off and making his way to his lounge.

He propped himself on his couch and pushed his shoes off, He decided to sleep in his suit pants and shirt. He too had no effort to get changed and was feeling slightly nauseous. He pulled the covers over him and eventually closed his eyes before thinking about yet again the consequences of what had happened that night, he was making himself worry way more than he should be and absolutely hated it, So just drifted off to sleep.


	3. Secrets

Harvey was woken up by the light piercing through his eyelids, it was super sunny in New York this morning, and woke Harvey up quickly as he squinted his eyes in pain. He stretched a few times, and waltzed over to his bedroom expecting to find Rachel, but she was gone. He thought she'd maybe had gone home, or gotten to work early so Mike didn't suspect a thing. His head was pounding from the night before, he'd had way to much alcohol.

He made his way to his bathroom to get some headache pills from his cabinet, he didn't notice the shower turned on until he saw Rachel's figure stood inside.

"Oh shit. Rachel i'm so sorry." He yelled in shock, turning away quickly as Rachel laughed a little turning the shower off.

She stepped out slowly as Harvey's back was turned to her and almost leaving the bathroom.

"Harvey?" She spoke, as the heat exploded in the room from the shower making Harvey stop still in his tracks.

"Can you pass me that towel?" She questioned quickly, soon becoming cold from loosing heat.

Harvey grabbed the big towel in front of him, and held it behind his head still keeping his back turned from her. He wanted to respect her privacy, and respect Rachel and Mike's relationship so he just dropped it some place behind him and walked out quickly.

He went back into his bedroom and immediately went to his closet, before grabbing a suit and laying it out on his bed.

Rachel walked in not shortly after the towel wrapped around her body and tucked in at the top so it doesn't fall down. She smiled at Harvey for a second, her hair being drenched and her body still damp from places she hadn't dried.

"Sorry Rachel. You can change in here." He spoke before grabbing his suit and making way to the bathroom to change making sure his eyes didn't look at her once.

He was now fully dressed in a fresh, clean suit after taking a quick shower. He took his headache pills and decided to rinse his face with cold water trying to escape the depths of guilt building up inside him.

"Harvey!" He heard her yell, as he turned his head a slight.

"I need your help zipping this up." She continued and sounded like she was struggling.

Harvey just rolled his eyes, and folded his old clothes before placing them to be washed and then approached the back of Rachel to see her dress not zipped up. It hung from her shoulders as she couldn't zip it up, and was revealing the strap of her bra. Harvey pulled each side over her shoulders and gripped the zip at the bottom, before brushing her hair aside so it doesn't get caught.

Rachel shivered from the touch on her skin, as Harvey zipped the dress up effortlessly and then wandered back into the lounge.

"Ray is here to pick us up." Harvey offered, before grabbing his belongings and a file full of cases for Mike.

"Okay." Rachel answered, leaving Harvey's room and applying the rest of her make-up.

* * *

Harvey and Rachel turned up at work at the same time, and just their luck Mike was waiting for Harvey.

"Rachel?" He questioned, seeing Rachel following Harvey.

"How did you two get in at the same time?" Mike asked clueless, and entered Harvey's office behind them both.

Harvey shed a glance to Rachel basically telling her to leave, and she did just the thing. Harvey handed Mike the case of files, and sat behind his desk before thinking if he should tell Mike there and now, but he seemed in a good mood so answered with;

"I saw her wondering the streets and asked Ray to give her a lift, She told me she'd been to her parents last night. Is everything okay with you guys?" He asked, making excuses to change the topic.

"Since when did you care about my relationship. Remember, what you said. 'Personal' doesn't matter in work places." Mike retaliated, whilst flicking through the files keeping his eyes peeled for information they can use against the companies.

"You think I was being serious?" Harvey joked, trying to slip himself out the conversation.

"Harvey. Rachel has requested you to go to her office to collect some files." Donna spoke over the intercom alerting both Mike and Harvey's eyes.

"I'll get them." Mike offered, getting up and brushing his suit off.

"No, it's fine." Harvey insisted, before shoving Mike out his office and made his way to Rachel's.

He looked through the glass door to reveal Rachel sat with her head in hands, seemingly like she was panicking and almost in tears. Harvey sighed, and readjusted his suit before walking in.

"What is it Rachel?" He asked plainly.

"Have you told Mike?" She answered, keeping her head in her hands.

"No." Harvey spoke after thinking for a minute.

"W-What?" She wondered, before raising her head with slight relief.

"I didn't tell Mike because I feel guilty for this too..." He spoke, before moving a chair next to hers and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"-Mike doesn't need to know..." Harvey finished before being interrupted.

"I don't need to know what?" Mike questioned, stood in Rachel's doorway making Harvey and Rachel's heads both rise in the same motion as their eyes widened with shock.


	4. Headaches

"Uhh-Rachel w-was organizing you a party. Now you've ruined it, Congratulations Mike." Harvey spoke quickly before exiting Rachel's office in a rush and heading to the bathroom where he'd soon be throwing up from a panic.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Rachel." Mike spoke, entering her office and closing the door behind him.

She felt her eyes slowly tear up, trying to hide them with a sniffle and be un-noticed by Mike. But she failed to do such a thing, Mike noticed and immediately questioned her. He approached the side of her chair, spinning it around and kneeling in between her legs and looking up at her face in her hands.

"H-Hey, Hey Rachel." He spoke, whilst placing his hands on both of her legs.

"It's okay. Don't cry." He tried, he was now pulling her in for a hug as she effortlessly drooped into his arms and cried some more.

"What's going on Rachel?" He asked again, hoping for a real answer.

She kept silent for a minute, before sniffling back her tears and guilt and making up more excuses.

"I love you Mike. I love you so much, why don't we get the rest of the day off and I can make it up to you. Show you that I really do love you." She spoke quickly, showing her fear and slight guilt as she pulled him into a kiss, forgetting she was in the office.

"Rachel." He mumbled between the kiss, his lips being locked with hers and struggling to pull away.

"Rachel stop! We're at work." He spoke again, pulling away this time and looking to her tearful eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, i'll ask Jessica if you can have the rest of the day off..." He offered, his voice full of concern towards her actions as he left her office before she could protest. She saw Harvey leave the bathroom, his face drenched in water and dripping onto his collar as he made slight eye contact with her then bolted to his office.

* * *

Harvey was avoiding eye contact from everyone, he literally felt like the walls were closing in on him and tried to hold his arms out for stabilization, before entering his office and falling back onto his sofa.

"Wow, I knew it was warm. But not this warm." Donna's voice appeared from his intercom, shortly being heard as she entered the room.

She read Harvey's face, she could feel his fear, and guilt. And sensed that he'd just thrown up, which is exactly what he'd just done.

"Harvey. Have you been sick?" She questioned, knowing the answer but testing his honesty.

"N-Yes." He corrected himself, with his 'I-Know-You-Can-Read-Me-Anyway tone' and sighed whilst Donna sat beside him, handing him a cold flannel and placing it on the top of his forehead.

"Thanks Mom." Harvey joked, letting out a small laugh as Donna just rolled her eyes.

"So, what's got my Harvey Specter so worked up?" She questioned in a baby voice, making Harvey smirk some more.

Harvey sighed and closed his eyes, not really wanting to speak.

"Harvey. What's going on?" She asked again, placing her hand on his thigh.

Harvey slightly flinched, before placing his hand on hers in a friendly matter and opening one eye to let minimal light in.

"You trust me right?" Harvey asked coldly, practically offending Donna.

"Of course Harvey." Donna answered, the answer being just what he'd expected.

"Come to my condo tonight. I'll tell you everything there. I'd rather not do it with all these ears perking around today." He spoke, before looking out of his office to check if Mike was listening again.

Donna smirked a little, expecting this to be one of his 'Im-offering-you-to-do-something-nice-but-really-we're-going-to-have-sex situations' but could sense some seriousness in his voice and did not protest against the idea before leaving him to his peace which was shortly disturbed by the intercom going off again.

"Harvey, Logan Sanders is here to see you." Donna's voice spoke quietly, before the intercom shutting off.

"Just my luck..." He mumbled, as he rolled his eyes in a motion that made his head hurt even worse.

He got up and prepped himself for the hell-hole that was about to happen and marched out his office, leaving the cold flannel behind to at least keep his confidence up, and made his way to conference room C to see Logan, and Mike already sat inside and what looked like 'chatting' when it was really 'arguing'.

Harvey opened the door and was hit with a wave of shouts, and yells among the both of them. He pinched the bridge of his nose quickly and closed his eyes to help his headache cool down before speaking.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Harvey spoke, keeping his nose pinched.

"Why is Logan here Harvey? He's the worst of our problems right now, and if I don't get this case filed then we can get into some serious trouble an-" Mike spoke quickly, jumbling every word up.

"Mike, shut up for a second." Harvey spoke plainly avoiding all emotions.

"Logan, what can I do for you?" He spoke, holding out his hand to shake.

"Actually, that's confidential and I can't exactly explain it in front of this ape for the sake of mine and yours brain." Logan replied, gesturing his finger to Mike.

"Mike. If you would excuse..." Harvey spoke, breaking his words off slowly being too exhausted for drama, and holding the door open for him.

"Speak." Harvey demanded, after Mike left the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Donna

An hour and a half had passed and Mike had cooled down from anger, Rachel had gone home to rest and cool off for the rest of the day which Jessica kindly granted to her. And Mike was still confused to why Logan was there, he'd just finished the case and filed it in the filing room quickly. He needed to go to Donna, but knew he wouldn't get anything out of her without her favorite coffee so that's why he popped out and got it.

He waltzed over to Donna's desk, seeing Harvey sat in his office silently tapping away at his laptop. But, approached the red-head who's hair was bobbing up and down in front of him and propped the coffee on the side quietly. She was doing exactly the same, tapping away like there's no tomorrow. She must be busy, and probably didn't want distractions, but it was too late before Mike could turn away.

"Donna." He cleared his throat, slightly leaning over her desk.

She raised her head to see Mike's baby face leaning over, and a coffee perched on the side of her table. She looked at the coffee and then back to Mike and narrowed her eyes.

"That's an apologetic coffee." She wondered, before letting her eyes immediately be drawn back to the lush drink placed on her desk before snapping back into reality.

"Wait. What did you do?!" She raised her voice, causing Harvey to stop tapping for a moment and then continue again.

"Donna. You know Harvey like a book right?" He asked, knowing the answer anyway.

She nodded her head before taking a sip of the coffee and let the contents run across her gentle lips, before tilting her head from the deliciousness.

"Do you know why he's being...Such an ass?" Mike asked, struggling to word the sentence as he watched Donna devour the coffee.

"Wait, why did you bring an apologetic coffee when you're asking me fo-" Donna started.

"Donna! Not everything's about coffee." Mike spoke, yelling over her voice. Needing an answer.

"Donna, I need you in my office please." Louis commanded, ignoring the fact Mike was there.

"Louis i'm kind of bu-" She tried but he interrupted rudely, making Mike's eyes widen.

"Donna, I didn't ask. NOW." He raised his voice, startling Mike even more as his voice turned into a growl, Mike nudged Harvey's door open a little so he could hear what was happening, and keeping it un-noticed by Louis and Donna.

"Donna, When I ask you something I expect you to do it. You understand? You're a secretary, it's your job to help people. So get off your god damn computer and get to my office." Louis commanded once again, this time yelling.

"She's not going anywhere Louis." Harvey broke into the conversation, startling pretty much everyone.

Louis' eyes grew as he heard the sound of Harvey's voice, as Mike cunningly smirked in his direction.

Donna looked over to Harvey, now walking out his office and standing next to Mike and flashed him a small smile to say thank you. Harvey signaled his 'Specter Smirk' to her, and carried on talking.

"Louis. Donna's not just a secretary but if that's how you want to refer to her, then you do that. But just so you know she is MY secretary not yours. Sure, I can be a bit of an ass to her at sometimes, but you Louis you're just plain damn mean. So how about you go back to Norma and ask her to do some work for you. She's having all these days off, how about stop cutting her slack and getting her back on her feet?" Harvey yelled over Louis, scaring the full blown shit out of him as Mike and Donna watched with a smile creeping on their faces until Louis scurried off.

Harvey turned to face Donna and smiled but when his eyes met with Mike's the smile vanished, as he re-entered his office and sat down. He had no idea how to tell Mike about what happened with Rachel, he planned on doing it but he had no idea how.

"So, How'd it go with Logan?" Mike asked, entering Harvey's office and tearing him from his thoughts.

"Do you ever knock?" Harvey questioned with a stern tone.

Mike stood silently for a moment from the scolding Harvey had just done, and silently placed himself on the couch in his office.

"I'm sorry Mike. I'm just a little annoyed today." He said, standing up and closing his office door.

"A little?" Mike joked trying to get Harvey to smile, but failed.

Harvey exited his office approaching Donna's desk and leaning over.

"Donna, clear all appointments for the rest of the day. I'm going home." He insisted, as Mike followed him.

"Wa-Harvey you can't do that." Mike spoke as if it was obvious.

"On who's grounds?" He questioned angrily.

"Jessica's." Donna butted in, rising her head from the desk.

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed hard. He knew they was right, but he couldn't be bothered. He texted Jessica a quick message saying it was personal trouble and she insisted he took the rest of the day off. He then reminded Donna about coming over that night, and made his to Ray's car which would take Harvey back home.


	6. Unwanted Company

Harvey had explained everything that night, and it was a damn good job it was a Friday. He told her everything, about the kiss, about how Rachel was feeling. He trusted her so much he had to tell someone to get it off his chest, he knew Donna would feel a little down hearing about another one of his 'mistakes' or 'love life failures' but she was always there, and she didn't judge him once. He called Mike over the next morning, It was Saturday and he declared he was going to tell Mike. He'd start off smooth, cook some food etc, just to smooth it over and then break the news and hope to god he's okay.

Mike had been at Harvey's house for two hours now, they'd been watching TV. Finishing up on cases, and talking about life in particular. He was definitely going to tell Mike now.

"Mike, there's something I need to tell you." He spoke, the seriousness in his voice coming out stronger than expected.

Mike stopped laughing and averted his attention to his worried boss, and raised a brow.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Listen. I made a mistake. R-" He started, and stopped by the sound of the door being knocked on.

"For fuck sake." Harvey spoke, slamming his drink down and marching over to the door to reveal Rachel.

Harvey's eyes widened, he looked at her for a minute and then looked back to Mike who's eyes were fixed on the TV. Rachel turned his face and repeatedly started kissing him, making Harvey gasp for air he pushed himself out into the hallway and closed the door.

Harvey pushed her off and kept her away, he looked to his door and back to Rachel.

"Rachel. Mike's inside." He gestured to his door worryingly.

Rachel's eyes saddened, as she threw herself back onto Harvey pulling him into the cleaning closet and trying to unbutton his shirt.

Harvey was being lured in by her, he was falling in love with her by the minute but knew each second it was very very wrong considering Mike is inside at this very moment. He thought of the ways he could tell Mike, and why Rachel would actually do this. Why is she so attached? He asked himself. He placed his hands on her hips making her giggle a little as he moved his lips to Rachel's neck making her lean back in pleasure.

None of them could stop, he couldn't think about anything. He completely forgot about Mike inside for a moment, but slipped back into reality.

"NO. Rachel stop this." He pulled away, stepping out the closet before straitening his attire and entering his apartment.

* * *

He lent on his kitchen cabinet for stabilization as Rachel quickly followed him in, and Mike noticed.

"Rachel? What are you doing here." He asked with a slight chuckle to notice her lipstick was smudged on Harvey's cheek a little.

"What is that?" Mike rose his voice, approaching Harvey and looking at the smudge closer.

"Mike..." Harvey spoke, looking to Rachel who was shaking her head a little and back to Mike as he tilted his head and put his 'Specter Smirk' on.

"She was just kissing me on the cheek, she was excited because she passed a law school test. I guess she probably just expected you instead of me." He spoke, before letting out a fake laugh.

"Well, Wait. W-Rachel you passed?" Mike spoke as his eyes widened, he was speechless. He was so proud of her, he smiled so big towards her and gave her a huge hug and tightly squeezed as Harvey faintly smiled and gave them some privacy as he went into the bathroom.

"Rachel, you totally deserve it. See, I told you that you could do it!" He spoke again, not being able to wipe the smile off his face and scoffed with happiness.

Rachel was in tears, she was 'happy' as she faked it. She was surprised Harvey covered for her again, he's sacrificing himself for her.

* * *

Harvey came out his bathroom once he heard Mike and Rachel quieten down, to see it was only Rachel left in his condo.

"R-Rachel, Where's Mike?" Harvey questioned, keeping his space from her.

"Oh, he's gone waiting for me outside. We're going to grab some food, he asked if you wanted to come?" She asked, smiling sweetly like the moment before never happened.

"Really? He asked. Or did you demand?" Harvey replied to basically say 'Get out', rolling his eyes and sighing as he ran his hand through his hair.

Rachel sighed before grabbing her bag, and making a leave for the exit.

"Thank you Harvey." She said before leaving, as she pretty much slammed the door.


	7. Oh No

Harvey had about 3 panic attacks the next morning, he had no idea what the mess he'd got into was worse than he thought. He had no idea how he was going to tell Mike, and he had no idea how it would turn out. Bigger matter, he had no idea when to tell him, he always seems so happy and Harvey doesn't want to ruin that. He was sat in his office twiddling his thumbs and viewing the back of Donna's red-head, viewing his thoughts and trying to figure something out before immediately needing help.

"Donna." He raised his voice, as he shook the stare out his head.

"Yeah?" She replied briefly, as she spun her chair around and entered his office.

My god was she beautiful, her hair flopped in just the right places, her dress hugged every part of her perfect body. She seemed like a goddess to Harvey, he never wanted to admit he's in love with Donna because he knew the consequences that'd come with it, but she was stunning.

"Harvey?" She whistled, waving her hand in front of his 'dazed' face.

"Donna. I need advice, I'm stuck." He asked kindly, ignoring the fact she noticed him dazing out.

"Oh my god, Harvey Specter what is wrong with you. You're asking someone for help?!" She joked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Donna. I'm serious. I have no idea how to tell Mike." He asked again, putting his serious tone on.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, almost jokingly like but actually was concerned.

"No." Harvey replied quickly without hesitant.

Donna rolled her eyes, he made it way too obvious for her.

"Just wait until the time is right." She answered thoughtfully.

"And when the hell am I meant to know that?" Harvey spoke, raising his voice with frustration and started pacing his office.

"Harvey stop-You'll know when the moment comes." She spoke, as her eyes followed her pacing boss.

"Thank you Harvey." She spoke quietly, as she smiled.

"Shouldn't I be Thanking you? Isn't that how this works?" He joked, gesturing his finger between them whilst approaching her.

"I mean, Thank you for telling me. It really shows you trust me." She smiled at the thought of him caring for her, and trusting her with anything.

Harvey did his 'Signature Smile' and placed his arms around her before pulling her into a warm, comforting hug.

"Thank YOU. Donna." He whispered as they hugged, making her heart fill with warmth.

* * *

Harvey had been typing at his computer for hours, filling out case files and more. He'd made sure Donna told everyone he was busy, he just wanted to relax in his office. By himself, and be alone for a while. The sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard and the clocks second hand ticking, calmed him down. He focused on his work, rather than the painful guilt he had in his chest. As much as he wanted to tell Mike, he couldn't. When did he become weak? He kept asking himself, but realized it was probably because he suddenly did 'care' for Mike.

Mike barged into Harvey's office, he had a bust lip and had anger all over his face. Suddenly followed by Logan who threw himself at Mike.

"LOGAN!" Harvey yelled, rising from his chair in seconds and pulling the men apart who were throwing punches and kicks at each other.

The sudden outburst of commotion scared Donna, she was shocked by the anger showing on Mike's face, she's never seen him so angry. She walked into Harvey's office, gripping Logan's arm and pulling him back a little bit. She was a woman. If he was going to hurt Donna, then Logan would be in serious trouble.

"Get off me Harvey." Mike yelled, before pushing Harvey's arm off with force.

"Mike! What the hell has gotten into you?" Harvey shouted, his voice full of frustration as his relaxation was ruined.

"You're just as worse. I THOUGHT YOU WAS MY FRIEND." Mike yelled, pacing Harvey's office and clutching his fists.

"Shit..." Harvey whispered, gesturing his head to Donna.

"Yes. 'Shit' Rachel told me everything. That you and her kissed. She was cheating on me with my own boss." Mike yelled, knocking Harvey's basketballs off the stands and pointing his finger in Harvey's direction rudely.

"Mike, calm down!" Donna yelled, as Logan watched with a smirk.

"M-Mike...Let me explain this." Harvey spoke, quietly trying to make Mike calm down.

"Mike. Just stop please." Donna pleaded, as Mike tried to throw himself at Harvey.

"I'm not letting this you near me." Harvey yelled, before pushing Mike away and keeping his distance.

"I don't need permission." Mike snarled, spitting the blood from his mouth from his cut.

* * *

Donna had managed to persuade Logan into helping her pull the men apart, Rachel had rushed in and so had Jessica and Louis.

"I don't want to hurt you Mike." Harvey yelled, as he was now filled with rage.

"I wanted to tell you, I was waiting for the right time. I swear I never did a thing, Rachel was the one kissing me. Listen, this doesn't have to end anything. We can fix this. Don't be like this Mike." Harvey spoke, changing his tone to quiet and reassuring as he was released by Logan's grip.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jessica spoke, shocking everyone as their eyes turned in her direction.

Harvey's office was ruined, his basketballs had been knocked off the stands and his desk was near enough scratched and broken. A shelf had been tipped over and one of the pillows had busted. It looked like a bomb had just hit. Mike was trying with all his mite to knock the living daylights out of Harvey. He was so mad he didn't know what to do, at the same time he didn't want to hurt Harvey but he couldn't control anything at that moment.

"Rachel kissed me..." Harvey broke out, as he sighed from embarrassment as he watched Mike stare in his direction.

Jessica's eyes widened a slight as she looked to Rachel who was now in tears and being hugged by Donna, She then looked to Mike who had rage all over his face and a bust lip. He was being held back by Louis who was surprisingly very strong. She shook her head for a moment, and then approached both Harvey and Mike.

"Sort this out. Or I will." She spoke, before leaving the commotion and telling everyone that was watching to get back to work.

Louis slowly let go of Mike, making sure he wouldn't bolt for Harvey again. But Mike did, eventually to be stopped by Logan and Louis pushing him out of Harvey's office. Rachel tried to apologize to Mike and Harvey but was ignored by both of them and eventually left with Donna, leaving Harvey alone in his newly destroyed office.


	8. Birthday

Harvey did not sleep at all that night, neither did Rachel, neither did Mike. Mike had gone on the loose, he'd gone on a rage and left Rachel at their home, no-one had any idea where he was. Donna stayed at Harvey for that night, but she barely slept either, she really just wanted to make sure Harvey was okay. Harvey felt like he'd lost a family member, he felt so stupid for not telling Mike first, but it was now 7:25am and a month since it'd happened and both him and Donna are in the back of Ray's car on the way to Pearson-Specter.

"We're here." Ray spoke, interrupting Harvey constant stare out the window as he wondered if today was going to be any better that the last ones of Mike not being at work, he'd been off almost everyday in the last month.

Harvey quickly got out the car and sped over to Donna's side to open her door and help her out, as he took her hand and pulled her gently out the car and she smiled. Donna gripped his hand a slight, she knew he was worrying by the look on his face as he pulled the fakest smile she's ever seen. She linked her arm with Harvey's, not having a care in the world about anyone's and walked in with Harvey by her side.

Harvey walked into his office, leaving Donna at her desk and saying a quick thank you and immediately called the front desk.

 _"Mr Specter, what can I do for you?"  
_ _"Has Mike Ross checked in yet?"  
_ _"No, he's not on the database for checking in. I can call his house if you like, and get a driver to pick him up?"  
"No, that's fine. I'll do it."_

And with that the line went, he immediately rose from his chair and grabbed his coat he was wearing a few seconds ago and exited his office.

"Leaving already?" Donna questioned, with a slight concerned look on her face.

"I need to find Mike. I need to try." He spoke, his voice masked with concern.

Donna faintly nodded in the direction of Jessica's office, as she stood and grabbed her bag and followed Harvey.

"W-What are you doing?" Harvey asked to Donna who was now putting on her coat and carrying her handbag.

"I'm coming with you, I need to make sure my pups okay. Plus, there's probably going to be something I need to stop." Donna spoke as if it was obvious.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he made a bolt for Rays car once again and thought of where Mike could be and decided to try his old flat.

* * *

Harvey and Donna had turned up at Mike's old flat, It was just like it used to be, damp, dark, old, and almost breaking to pieces. But, there was no Mike not even Trevor it was empty.

"Donna what day is it?" Harvey asked, making Donna raise a brow in confusion.

"It's November 27th why?" As she came to sudden realization that it was Mike's birthday.

"Shit." Harvey mumbled, getting back into Ray's car and staying silent for a moment whilst Donna got in.

"I know where he'll be." Harvey spoke, before leaning forward to tell Ray.

* * *

Mike was sat in the cemetery, It was his birthday and he hadn't told anyone in his lifetime about his birthday except Rachel. But, he just wanted to be with his parents and Grammy on his birthday, no party, no celebration, nothing huge. He just wanted his family back, in fact that had been his wish ever since he was 11. Every Birthday, Christmas, and other important dates he would visit the cemetery to see his family. He did feel like he had family with Rachel, Harvey, and Donna, and everyone else at the firm but now he just felt alone, and helpless and most of all it was freezing and was surprisingly snowing.

"Mike?" Harvey quietly yelled, as his teeth chattered from the cold as they explored the empty cemetery.

"I don't see him, Harvey." Donna spoke, slowly following Harvey and trying to keep herself warm.

Harvey handed Donna his jacket, he was freezing but Donna was only wearing a dress and her skin was already turning blue, as Harvey heard a sniffle from around the corner. He looked over to see the blonde, messy, spiked hair bobbing from the top of the bench. Mike was okay, he was there.

He approached Mike slowly, before sitting next to him and staying silent for a moment. Mike didn't know he was there until Donna made a sound.

"Harvey. Go away." He spoke bluntly cupping his face in his hands and hiding his shivers.

"M-Mike, L-Listen. Please just come back in t-the car where it's warm." He spoke as he was now shivering from the coldness biting at his skin.

Mike refused, he wanted to stay with his parents. He didn't want to move, he didn't care if it was cold or not he was staying.

"You'll thank me f-for this later." Harvey spoke, grabbing Mike's elbow and making way to Ray's car. Keeping tight grip and not letting go as he's already lost him once, he's not letting him go again. As soon as Mike was thrown into Ray's car, and followed by Harvey and Donna, Harvey guarded the door making sure Mike didn't go anywhere as they warmed up.


	9. Apologies

"Harvey. Let me out, I don't care what you've got to say about this whole Rachel thing. It's been a month and i'm done with you and Rachel!" Mike yelled, before pushing Harvey's arm and trying to escape.

"Kid, you're going no-where." Harvey spoke, putting the lock on the door and making Mike look into his eyes.

"You're going to listen to me, and you're going to hear me damn clear. OKAY?!" Harvey yelled, getting pretty frustrated with Mike's attitude.

"I did NOT kiss Rachel, In fact I only did it once to get her off me. We kissed two times, and two times only. Because she fell in love with me. I NEVER felt this way about her, and I never will. She's a beautiful woman, and she needs you. You're making a huge mistake if you're going to leave her over this. I get you're angry at me, and you're angry at her. But everyone makes mistakes. Imagine how she felt when she saw you shagging that girl in your apartment when she wanted a relationship with you, and she went to Donna and you came to me! I get you're pissed I didn't tell you, but I didn't want that to ruin THIS! So if you're going to be so childish and not accept everyone makes mistakes, I don't know what you're going to do. But you should know Rachel's not moving on without you, she needs you. And me and her were never a 'thing' we were never 'dating' and never will be!" Harvey yelled, making Donna and Mike's eyes widen.

He told Mike everything that happened, in fact he yelled everything that happened but being in a car made it ten times louder. He needed to get the point across to Mike.

Mike was speechless, he had no idea what to say or what to believe.

"Rachel has been at my apartment for the whole month Mike, and everyday she's been asking if you've contacted. In fact you've never called her to say you're over, so you must still love her." Donna spoke, her tone being gentle and friendly.

Mike gulped as he looked at Donna, he felt bad for not letting Rachel know about him. She's been so worried if he's killed himself, or done something terribly stupid. He felt bad for making her worry so much and rested his head in his palms.

"Listen, We can go back to the firm now and you can sort this out with Donna or you can continue moping and try and find someone else." Harvey interrupted, as he sat back in his chair and unlocked the doors.

Mike rose his head as a tear fell from his cheek and Donna brushed it away with her knuckle gently, he nodded his head slowly in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Harvey. And Donna." He spoke as his voice broke from his tears.

Harvey averted his stare to Mike's head which was leaning on the back of the car seat, tears steaming from his eyes.

"Don't worry about it kid." Harvey spoke, patting his hand on Mike's knee and signaling Ray to go back to the firm.

* * *

They arrived back at the firm, Harvey returned inside his office followed by Donna and Mike as he prepped himself to go to Rachel's office.

He struggled to breath, it seemed like a big moment when really he knew it'd just be a tearful moment as he looked to Donna who gave him a warm smile, encouraging him to go as he turned, and stepped out Harvey's office.

"Our boys growing up." Donna quickly spoke, as Mike walked out making Harvey raise a brow and smirk.

Mike watched Rachel for a few minutes, she was struggling to concentrate and had a photo of her and Mike on her desk which she was endlessly staring at. He could tell she couldn't concentrate at all, and could tell she's had barely any sleep as he took a deep breath and prepped himself. He opened the door.

"Listen Louis I don't have time for a lecture, Please just get out." Rachel yelled, keeping her head in her palms.

"Do I look like Louis to you?" Mike laughed, as a tear fell from his eye.

Rachel immediately rose her head to the sound of Mike's voice, she didn't know he was coming back, in fact she thought he was just going to leave her and never forgive her. She immediately started crying as a smile crept on her face, she rose from her seat and ran to Mike giving him the biggest hug ever.

She's missed his touch, his breath, his voice. She hasn't heard him speak for a month, and hasn't had a hug or a kiss from him neither. She shivered at his touch, and pulled herself deeper into the hug and wrapped her lips around his, this being an immediate apology.


	10. Just Like Old Times

Back in Harvey's office Donna had made herself at home, she was sat in Harvey's seat and helping herself to his scotch and placed her legs on his desk to help her relax more, as Harvey also drank some scotch and stared out his window to the dark streets of New York. It was late, and no-one was in the building but him, Donna, Rachel and Mike. So it was quiet, and Harvey's record playing added just the right amount of music needed.

He turned to see Donna relaxed, and her feet placed on his newly cleaned desk as he smirked, and scoffed at her position.

"Make yourself at home why don't you?" He joked, as he leant himself beside Donna in his chair and crossed his legs.

"I should really have my own office. Imagine Pearson Paulsen. Sounds good doesn't it?" She said, as she took her legs down and turned the chair to face Harvey with his eyebrow rose and a disapproving look on his face.

"Okay, fine. Maybe not." She laughed, as Harvey signaled his 'Specter Smile' she always enjoys.

"You know you really did amazing today." She spoke, as her smile stayed on her face and her tone changed to friendly as she looked up to Harvey once again.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled, this time it was real not fake.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you smile in forever. It's glad to have you back." She joked again, nudging his leg with her leg.

He just smiled, and didn't comment. He watched her flick her hair out her face, as it hung loosely over her shoulders and looked amazing when the light hit it. He just smiled to himself, and thought about whenever he got so lucky, he's so glad to have her.

He got up, adjusting his suit and grabbed Donna's hand. Pulling her close and putting an arm on her waist.

"Harvey, what are you doing?" She questioned, with her brow now raised.

"It occurred to me, you've always wanted to see me dance. Why wait?" He spoke, as he locked his fingers with hers and kept his other hand on her hip.

She wriggled her fingers, which were now locked with his and giggled a slight. Before stepping closer and wrapping her arm around his neck. A slow dance.

Harvey smiled as his fathers record played, he moved his feet and the movement being followed by Donna. They were dancing, Harvey Specter was dancing. Donna was amazed, she never knew Harvey could dance, and even if he could not in the slightest this good!

He started moving faster, as the song played more rushed. As he started to make her twirl, and do numerous other spectacular moves until the song ended, and he dipped her slowly keeping her head low as they dipped and his body following.

"Harvey, I never knew you could dance." She laughed, as he dipped her. As she gazed deeply into his dreamy eyes.

She tugged on the sleeves of his suit, signaling to be pulled up. And he did just the thing, their faces were now inches apart and so close they could feel each other catching their breath. Donna smiled, adjusting her hair from the amazing dance she just did where as Harvey just laughed a slight, keeping his hand locked with Donna's other, but not noticing.

Donna was frozen, she could feel Harvey's eyes gazing into hers. His affection was strong, and he was being so gentle with her, something she's always wished from a man. He was pretty much perfect for her, but she refused to fall in love with him so many times.

Donna untangled her hand from Harvey's, as they both fell loosely to their sides. She stepped back a slight, pulling away from the embrace and making a slight frown appear to Harvey's face, before speaking.

"When you said all those things. To Louis. Did you mean them?" She spoke, dipping her head a slight looking at her feet.

"W-Donna, of course I did. I can't be me without you. I need you, to be me. No-one knows me more than you do, I don't even know myself that way. I don't know how you do it, but you amaze everyone. Me especially. You're special to me, and you mean something to me. You always will." Harvey spoke, placing his finger under Donna's chin, making her raise her head and look back into his dreamy eyes.

Donna laughed, hugging Harvey with a grip. It was a slight out of his comfort zone, and they've never hugged before. But, it was Donna. He couldn't resist, so he pulled her in tight and hugged her warmly, before pulling away and sitting in his chair.

"So, I got a call from a restaurant the other day." He begun, as he cleared his throat and Donna perched herself next to Harvey, leaning on his desk.

"She said there was an reservation for 'My wife' Harriet Specter, and the bill displayed beside it with Michelle Ross." He spoke, sipping his scotch and laughing a slight at Donna's face.

"Yeah, About that..." She laughing as Harvey laughed with her.


End file.
